


The Sixth Job

by hearden



Category: Leverage, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: One day, a young man named Billy Cranston arrives on Kimberly Hart's doorstep with three other people in tow, shows her several pictures of her ex-wife, and tells her that she was married to a professional con artist named Tommie Oliver.(aka the leverage-ish au that i've been meaning to write for awhile but never had a plot for)





	The Sixth Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyrambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/gifts).



> happy (early) birthday to emily aka janesloane on tumblr!!! i always said i would write a pr leverge-ish au and i thought it would be more of a well developed con fic rather than whatever this shitpost is but... here have some poly ranger antics, i hope u have a wonderful birthday you nerd <3
> 
> mostly inspired by leverage and imposters, the first of which is one of the best tv shows ever and the second of which is also pretty good and available on netflix

Kim's doorbell rings on a Saturday morning, four days after her house emptied out, three days after she quits her job at the studio, and two days after she tried to throw everything that reminded her of Maddy into the trash bin. Tried being the imperative, of course.

She answers her front door in yesterday's pajamas (and the day before that's and the day before that's), her hair a complete mess, her fifth can of Dr. Pepper in one hand.

The young man in a blue puffy jacket on her doorstep tries to hide the surprise in his face. His company -- two other guys in red and black and a girl with a yellow beanie -- don't do as well or don't try to. The girl just shakes her head and sighs.

Kim immediately doesn't want to deal with this. Whatever it is.

"I've already found Jesus," she says, irritably, before the guy in blue can get a word in, "And you're obviously not Girl Scouts, so whatever it is, no thanks."

"Um, actually, that's not--" Blue glances at the others, uncertainly, then pulls a picture out of his jacket and shows it to her, "Do you know this woman?"

The brown hair is cut shorter and without the pink ombre that she's familiar with, and she's never seen Maddy wear actual glasses _or_ a polo shirt before, but the woman in the photo is most definitely her wife. Ex-wife. Ex-whatever.

"Um," Kim falters, her brow furrowing, "Yeah… that's, uh, that's my wife." She blinks, glancing at the others. They certainly aren't _dressed_ like FBI agents or police officers, so this isn't a bad news house call. "What's… why?"

"What's your wife's name?" Yellow asks, suddenly, her tone direct.

"Uh, Maddy. Maddy Shannon."

Yellow frowns for a moment then nods at the other guys. All three of them reach into their pockets and, after a few seconds of rummaging around wallets, show her three other photos of women who aren't the woman Kim married but, at the same time, are.

Something like deep, deep dread fills her chest.

"I think we need to talk," Blue says, "May we come in?"

 

* * *

 

The people sitting on her couch introduce themselves as Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini. Kim mutters her own name somewhere between Zack getting her a glass of water from the tap and Trini coaching her back from the edge of what was going to be a very painful panic attack.

"She-- she _lied_ to me?" God, could her week get any worse?

Nope, she shouldn't think that into existence.

Kim presses her nails into her scalp and groans into the pillow on her lap.

"She lied to all of us," Jason says, quietly, like that's at all reassuring.

"Okay, so, what the fuck are you guys doing here, then?" she bites out, wanting to be _angry,_ but since Maddy -- or whatever the hell her name is -- isn't here right now…

Billy twiddles his thumbs together, "Um, we thought you would want the closure. That you would want to know."

"Some fucking closure," Kim mumbles, "What-- why are you here? It can't just be to ruin my life after my _wife_ already ruined it for me. God, her name is still on the lease, too."

All of them look vaguely uncomfortable, so she assumes that, whatever happened before they all came here, it didn't involve the amount of seething rage that radiates from her being. The mess that is her living room doesn't help, either.

"We-- we know who she is," Trini says, "Or, well, we have a name and we thought you'd like to know… since… Billy found the rest of us and we all tried looking for her."

"For answers," Zack adds.

Kim sighs, noncommittally, "Sure, fine, I'm just _dying_ to know."

"Um, her name was-- is, I guess, Tommie Oliver, with an i-e," Billy says.

Kim closes her eyes and expects something to click inside of her, but all she can think about is how she can't take the image she has of Maddy in her mind and attach it to the name _Tommie._ "Okay," she says, clenching her jaw and keeping her eyes closed, "That did absolutely nothing for me."

"That's fair," Jason says, "It's a lot to take in."

"How--" Kim swallows; she feels like she _should_ be crying, but to be honest, the past couple of days have drained all of that out of her, especially when Maddy -- Tommie, whatever -- packed up and walked out the door, "How long were you guys married to her?"

"Three years," Jason says. Kim notices it, now, how much whiter the skin where his ring would be is than all the others. Than hers. Instinctively, she touches her wedding ring with her thumb. She hasn't found the heart to take it off yet as if, somehow, for some reason, Maddy would come back. Except, maybe, Maddy never existed.

"Four months." Zack.

Trini pulls her beanie a little lower, almost covering her eyes. "Year and a half," she sighs.

"A month," Billy gives Kim a tight, apologetic smile, "What about you?"

"Two fucking weeks," Kim breathes, and everyone else in the room winces.

"Ouch," Trini says, sympathetically.

"No fucking kidding," Kim runs a hand through her hair and grips the pillow on her lap tighter, "How… did this all… happen? Like, I'm guessing you guys don't all just… live in the area?"

"Uh, no," Billy shakes his head, "I'm from Massachusetts, Trini's from Texas, Jason's from Florida, and Zack's from Illinois. I, um, I found out, actually. Something just didn't add up with what Andie-- um, what Tommie was like when we were dating and, you know, how short we were married. It just seemed kinda off, so I did some digging and I found… you guys."

Kim raises her eyebrows, "You just _casually_ did some digging and found out that someone's a con artist?"

"He goes to MIT," Zack says.

"Oh. That explains everything."

They all fall into an awkward silence. Four strangers sitting on her couch, some of them all, somehow, married to the same woman, and somehow, duped by the same woman.

"Is that… is that it?" Kim asks, simultaneously wanting there to be _more_ but also dreading it.

"Uh, I… guess?" Jason shrugs and glances at Billy.

"We didn't really… think about anything else," Billy says, "I just kinda set out to give everyone I could find that, uh, Tommie duped, and…"

"We kinda tagged along," Zack adds with a cheeky grin.

"Huh, well, you guys came a long way just for, uh, this," Kim says, glancing around her mess of a living room.

Trini scratches her head, adjusting her beanie, "Yeah, money wasn't… the easiest to come by to get here."

Zack snorts, and she elbows him in the side. Jason whispers, " _Dude._ "

Kim glances between them, "What-- what was that?"

Billy uncomfortably squirms in his seat then sighs. "We took some… unconventional means to get here," he admits, and the other three huff to themselves, "What? She asked, and I'm-- I'm honest, okay?"

"What do you mean… unconventional means?"

"Well, Zack's a thief--"

Zack cuts in, "Uh, excuse you, I'm a law-abiding citizen of this fine country we all live in."

"You took my wallet five times on the way over here," Trini mutters.

"Well, maybe, you should keep better watch of your stuff. That's not my problem."

"And my watch," Jason says, "I had to shower with it on at the hotel because he kept taking it."

"Once again, not my problem, dude."

"And I didn't find Tommie through legal means," Billy finishes, ignoring the others.

"You're a hacker," Kim concludes.

Billy frowns, "I use my powers for good, but… yes, I am."

That can't be it. This can't be it. Kim furrows her brow, thinking and thinking and thinking too much, and she remembers the last kiss Maddy had given her before she'd walked out the door, all wandering spirit and breaking Kim's heart in two, and it _clicks._

"Don't leave," she says, throwing her pillow back on the armchair and getting up, "I'm going to take a shower. _Don't_ leave."

"Wait, what?"

 

* * *

 

Twenty whole minutes later, Kim walks out, dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans that _aren't_ her pajamas, her hair still slightly damp but brushed and somewhat presentable. The other four are still awkwardly sitting on her couch.

"Nice house you've got here," Jason comments, casually.

"Thanks," Kim disappears into her room of junk that was more or less used as storage for all of Maddy's stuff that she _hadn't_ taken and other things that Kim had, over the past few days, associated with her and walks back out into the living room with an easel pad, a stand, and a Sharpie, "My parents gave it to me after they got divorced so I wouldn't act out and turn into a rebellious asshole."

"Oh." Jason clears his throat, uncomfortably, and Kim smiles to herself.

"Did you?" Zack asks, curiously, "Turn into a rebellious asshole?"

Kim pops the cap off of the Sharpie and writes at the top of the page _Tommie Oliver_ and underlines it, "Definitely. My parents weren't too keen on thanking my wife for that." She turns to them, "Thanks for not leaving."

"Uh, sure," Billy says, "But, why did you ask us to stay?"

She shrugs at him like it's obvious, which it might not be for them, considering that they're all still looking at her like she's grown another head, "This can't be it, duh."

" _What_ can't be it?" Billy asks.

"This can't be _what?_ " Trini adds.

"This," Kim gestures at them, "This… Tommie, she's a damn con artist, and obviously, she's been doing this for some time, and we _know._ There's something we have to do about that."

"We?" Trini scoffs and makes to get up, "I'm not the petty revenge type, so peace out."

Kim goes to block her path, holding her gaze. Trini is significantly shorter than her, but her eyes are steel. Kim takes a breath and hardens her spine, if not for herself than because she wants to tell Maddy-- Tommie to screw herself.

"Move."

"Look, I'm not really the petty revenge type, either, but she hurt every single one of us in this room," Kim says, evenly, "Don't you at least want to know _why?_ Or throw a drink in her face and scream at her?"

"What are you gonna do when you find her, huh?" Trini asks, "That's _if_ we can even find her. If she's a professional, I bet she covers her tracks well."

"Good thing there's five of us, then."

Trini pauses and closes her eyes, thinking, then she opens her eyes, sighs, and sits back down next to Zack.

Zack flashes her a grin and holds up her wallet between his index and middle fingers, "You can't leave without this, anyway."

"You ass," Trini snatches her wallet back and glares at him.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so what've we got for, um… let's start with school?" Kim draws borders around the five areas that they've split the page into, one for each of them. Each area has a name in it -- Billie Groves, Jackie Lin, Chloe Kwan, Andie Moon, and Maddy Shannon -- and above it all, the name of the real woman whom they know nothing about.

"Uh," Jason goes first since he was married to Tommie first, "Billie went to community college. She was going back to school since she took some time off after finishing high school."

"What'd she wanna get a degree in?"

"Political science."

"Andie and I met when I was starting grad school," Billy chimes in, "She was, too. Getting her Master's in architecture."

Zack shakes his head, "Jackie never finished high school."

"Chloe dropped out of college after she didn't get into nursing school. She said she was gonna try again but never did," Trini says.

Kim jots all of that down in short phrases in their respective areas then adds her own, "Okay, well, Maddy finished high school and was going to school for acting. She wanted to make it on Broadway."

Trini snorts, "She could sing? I had to _bribe_ Chloe not to sing. She couldn't carry a tune for shit, but she always wanted to do open mic night at the bar. Wouldn't have been good for business."

"Yeah, she could sing," Kim mumbles, "And she was really good…" _Focus focus focus._ "Um," she snaps herself out of it, "What about parents? Family?"

"Billie's parents lived in some small town in Louisiana, and she lived with an uncle in Florida. They didn’t come to the wedding because of some family shit, but her uncle was real. Or, at least, I thought he was.”

“Jackie didn’t have parents. Died when she was a kid. She bounced around foster homes for awhile before school became a bust.”

“Chloe’s parents lived in Houston, but they cut her off after she paused her plans for nursing school. It was rough.”

“I met Andie’s parents at our wedding,” Billy says, and everyone pauses.

“You-- you met her parents?” Jason falters, “Three _years,_ and I never met her parents.”

“Well, they probably weren’t her _actual_ parents,” Trini mutters.

There's obviously nothing there. Kim racks her brain, "Um, um, what about, uh, hobbies? What'd she like to do?"

Trini quietly clears her throat and sinks into the couch. Beside her, Zack laughs and raises his hand. "I'm not high-fiving you," she says, blatantly ignoring him.

Kim's stomach churns, and she swallows the hard reminder that she isn't the only one in the room with a wife. The thought sickens her. "Maddy liked to draw," she states, firmly, to bring the conversation back on track, "She painted in her free time. Set design was her thing." A quiet hush falls over the room, and she can see the gears turning in everyone else's heads as they go over their memories -- even if they were false ones.

"Andie had a design for her ideal dream house," Billy murmurs, rubbing his neck, "She had all sorts of blueprints for it and everything."

"Billie… she liked to draw, too," Jason starts, "She'd, uh, doodle these dumb little political cartoons. Nothing more than that, but--"

Kim cuts in, eagerly, "But, it's something, right?"

Jason shrugs, "I guess?"

She looks at Trini and Zack, "What about you guys?"

"Uh," Zack frowns, "Jackie had a sketchpad that she'd do some stuff in, but we were always kinda too busy doing jobs for her to have a lot of free time."

"You mean being criminals," Trini says, sighing exasperatedly and holding out her hand, "I felt it this time."

Zack sighs and hands her wallet back. Kim blinks. She hadn't even _seen_ anything. "I gave it to you," he mutters, pouting, "You knew the high five was a distraction."

"Maybe you're getting sloppy," Trini crosses her arms, now firmly holding her wallet in the fist furthest from Zack, "Chloe doodled. Sometimes. Tattoo ideas on napkins, stuff like that."

"Okay, so, she draws. Has a thing for art." Kim writes down all of that down and tops it off with _artist (?)_ underneath Tommie's name then takes a step back to admire her handiwork.

Trini chuckles, "Wow, we're off to a great fucking start."

"You know what--" Kim whirls around to let off a snarky remark at Trini but pauses, her mind racing.

"What?" Trini challenges, raising her eyebrows.

"Tattoo ideas," Kim says, instead, shaking her head, "Maddy-- she had a tattoo."

Zack snaps his fingers, "Yeah, yeah, a green dragon on her right shoulder."

"Whenever she came to the bar," Trini says, sitting up, "It always attracted attention, you know. Made her look tough. She said that was what she'd wanted when she got it."

"Andie covered hers up, always wore shirts with sleeves," Billy motions to his shoulders, "She said it was something she got in high school but didn't wanna go through the process of getting it removed."

"Alright, this is good, we've got a tattoo, right? This is something concrete," Kim nods, eagerly, and looks at Jason, "Right? Did she have it when she was with you?"

The others give him expectant looks, waiting quietly.

"I'll do you one better," Jason says, finally, sighing. He pulls down the collar of his t-shirt and shows the bit of exposed skin of his left shoulder. Kim can't see the whole thing, but she sees the head of a red dragon and that's all she needs to see to know. "We got matching tattoos for our first anniversary." He straightens his shirt out and slumps back on the couch, running a hand over his face.

"Shit," Zack whispers.

Kim's stomach drops, but she forces herself to write on the page _Dragon tattoo_ then caps the Sharpie. "We've got a tattoo, we can find her."

Trini shakes her head, "Just a tattoo? You're gonna need more than that."

"We have more than that, right, Billy?" she nods at him, "Do you have experience with facial recognition? Like, that police type stuff?"

"Not… legally," he mumbles, twiddling his thumbs.

"She wasn't legal with us," Kim mutters, bitterly, "So, we don't have to be with her. Or, at least, _I'm_ not going to be."

"Why're you talking to us like you're the boss of us now?" Trini asks, raising her chin. There's a spark in her eyes, something that reminds her so strikingly of Maddy that Kim freezes for a moment.

"I-- Because you're in _my_ house," she counters, " _And_ she left me four _days_ ago. So, I'm pissed. Anyone wanna challenge that?"

The boys all shake their heads. Trini keeps Kim's gaze for a moment then rolls her eyes and leans back on the couch, "Fine, whatever."

Satisfied, Kim nods, "She's most likely long gone by now, probably even out of state, so if we wanna find her, we're gonna need money. I think I can pull a couple of strings with my parents, but I don't know if it'll be--"

Zack raises his hand. "I can handle the rest," he says, grinning, mischievously, "I have a plan."

Something stirs in her heart, something that, maybe, Maddy had planted there -- an itch for adventure -- and Kim returns his grin, "Good, then, we've got a team."


End file.
